Seahorses
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittana. One shot. Santana loves two things; Seahorses and a waitress in her town.


I noticed her the first day I moved. She stood out like the beautiful, fragile sea horses that I would dive underwater to see. I wanted to confess to her of my ever growing attraction, but I was a coward living in my own little hermit shell. Not letting anybody in and hardly coming out.

Every moment her and I made eye contact at the diner down the road where she worked, I couldn't help but grow nervous. I was hoping she hadn't noticed but by the smirk on her face afterwards I'm guessing she did. When she'd run across the beach after a hard day a work, I'd gaze at the beauty she possessed. Her long blonde hair flowed elegantly down her back as she took off down the beach. I'd try not to stare, I really would. But she was something special.

One morning I woke with a pounding headache. Unable to remember my antics of the previous night I stumbled out of my apartment and down the boardwalk towards the diner. That was the first time the blonde and I actually spoke. It was quick but it was worth every pounding ache in my head.

* * *

><p><em>"What can I get you ma'am?" <em>

_I looked up to see the girl that I had been studying since I had moved to the seaside last week. Her hair was pulled back off her face and those blue eyes never left my mind._

_"Got anything to get rid of a hangover?" I joked. In my mind I actually wanted her to say yes because this ache was growing._

_She giggled a little, looking down at her notepad. _

_"I'll be right back with a coffee," Brittany winked as she strutted off towards the kitchen._

_"Make it strong." My words stopped the blonde in her tracks and she turned around smirking._

_"Will do," She replied._

_My body shuddered at her expressions. The smirk, the wink, the giggle; it teased me so._

_She returned with my coffee a few minutes later and as I went to pick it up she reached out to stop my hand. _

_The contact left me staring down at our connecting fingers for a while. Then as she began to speak I snapped out of my daze._

_"It's hot, extra hot," She spoke with a flirtacious tone._

_I smiled at her thankful for her saving my hand that could've possibly been burned off._

_"What's your name?" I stared into her eyes, desperate to figure her out. _

_"Brittany, and you?" She raised her eyebrows._

_I took a sip at the coffee and my mouth stung instantly. I patted my lips to together trying to get rid of the burning sensation that seeped onto my tongue._

_"Thantana," I replied. Brittany giggled and waited for me to correct my mistake._

_"Santana," I cleared my throat. "Thorry, this is really hot."_

_"Isn't that how you like it?" Brittany spoke softly and the corners of her mouth perked up._

_I couldn't help but feel the heat take over my body. It wasn't because of the sculding coffee, it was Brittany's presense, it was her expression, it was her everything._

_My cheeks began to warm up and I could feel myself grow weak at the knees. I need Brittany to walk away and leave me with my fantasies, but it's like she stood there waiting for an answer. How could she expect me to answer that?_

_"I-" Just as I found the words escape from my mouth, a tall lanky man leaned over on his chair towards my table. He was asking Brittany for more ice and the blonde nodded. She smiled sweetly at me before walking back towards the counter._

_I couldn't help but sneak a peek at her long, slender legs leading up to her backside. Her work skirt made her ass bold and extremely noticable. _

* * *

><p>I pulled the thin white sheet off of my body and headed towards my balcony. I rested my palms against the ledge and peered down at the people riding bikes and eating ice cream. The security I felt living here was enormous compared to my previous life in Lima Heights Adjacent.<p>

There were gangs, drive-by's, unexplained dissapearances, I was lucky to get out while I could. I'm 22 now and I tend to miss the warmth my family gave me when I was living with them. They didn't want to leave Lima, but I had big plans that I couldn't just lock away for their sake. I left Lima when I turned 19 and ventured to New York City to work at the amazing aquarium there. I lost interested with seeing sea creatures behind glass and left that job.

I flew to Brazil, where I was leaded into an epic rainforest and met the most wonderous animals. I knew my heart lyed with the sea animals in the oceans around the world but it was an experience that inspired me to move by the sea. After searching so many years for the perfect place to settle down, I finally found a spacious, eccentric apartment on the coast of California. The ocean welcomed me as I stood on my balcony.

I found a love for sea horses because as a child when I visited the aquarium with my parents, they would be the cutest most magical creatures I saw. I couldn't help going for dives on occassion and trying to lay my eyes upon a school of sea horses.

The first time I knew Brittany was something special was when I saw her leaving work one day. I was sitting on a deck chair on my balcony and the girl was running towards the ocean with a surfboard. She was captivating out there, I couldn't avert my eyes in the opposite direction.

The sun was setting and my stomach roared in agitation. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. The air was cool but the sun still airated heated. Every step I took on the rough boardwalk made an annoying creak sound. The next thing I knew my shoelace got caught on a loose nail and I was stopped in my tracks.

Nobody had noticed thank god, so I subtly tried pulling myself free. After a few moments I realized how ridiculous this was getting. The more I pulled the more my shoe lace creeped it's way into a crack in the wood.

I saw Brittany approaching me looking on in confusion. Great, this girl was going to think I was a loser.

She giggled, looking down at my shoe. She bent down and placed the plate she was holding on the wooden floor. She grabbed the knife which was covered in butter and wiped it on the edge of the plate. Then she cut my shoe lace and I was free.

It was the most embarrassing moment of my life and having to get the girl of my dreams, help me with such a stupid, silly incident, made it worse.

"C'mon, I'll fix you up something nice," Brittany gestured for me to follow her and I did.

"I didn't realize you had to do something stupid to get some good service." Brittany sat me at a booth near a window looking out into the ocean. It was calm and the blonde could tell how thank ful I was.

"Are you saying I don't treat you good enough all the time? You come in here alot," Brittany smirked and raised her eyebrows as if to suggest that she knew the reason I came into the diner all the time.

"I'll get back to you," I whispered, my cheeks slowly becoming a bright pink.

Luckily Brittany had already headed towards the kitchen. I was left to wait at the booth alone, oblivious to whatever the girl was going to make the chefs cook for me.

15 minutes passed and Brittany returned with a plate full of oysters and an appetising salad on the side. My eyes instantly lit up at the meal and Brittany smiled with pride.

"How did you know oysters were my favorite?" I asked suspiciously.

"I heard you talking about it one day with one of the other waitresses. You said that the oysters here better taste scrumptious because they're your favorite."

I was in complete shock that Brittany remembered my exact words. Before I could respond she had been called over to another table and I watched her walk away.

I had almost finished eating all of the oysters and moved on quickly to my salad. I wanted to have one last swim before the sun set and the life guards began putting up signs.

Brittany would pass by my booth throughout the evening and give me a flirtacious wink before tending to a table. She'd look at me rolling her eyes as a man was studying the menue carfully. She'd walk back towards the kitchen and poke her tongue out causing me to choke on my water. She laughed herself and brought me back a few napkins.

"Careful Santana," Brittany's voice was husky and she almost whispered the words.

"When does your shift finish?" I asked trying not to sound forceful or desperate. She ran a hand through her hair and huffed before staring down at her watch.

"10 minutes."

"Come for a swim with me?" I asked, with a large grin spread across my face.

Brittany chuckled and stared out into the night which was growing darker by the second.

"Sure, but I don't have my swim suit so I guess if I'm going skinny dipping, you'll have too aswell."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into but I couldn't respond, coherently anyway.

I waited outside for Brittany as she finished cleaning up. When she walked out the doors she instantly started shivering. I instinctively gave her my jacket and she smiled in appreciation.

The beach was deserted in the part that Brittany took me to. She said it was calmest area of the beach and didn't have many strong waves. I watched as she confidently started undressing right infront of me.

Realizing that I was leering at her amazing figure, I turned away and awkwardly removed my own clothes. When I turned around I noticed Brittany's pale body leaping into the water. I squinted my eyes as I began to lose sight of the girl, so I dropped my clothes which I had been holding to my chest for a while and ran to join the giddy blonde.

Brittany resurfaced behind me and when I felt her soft hand graze my back I instantly flinched.

"Woah calm down, I'm not a shark."

The coldness of the night air mixed with the iceness of the ocean caused me to constantly shiver throughout the evening. I wasn't able to put together a full sentence without quivering.

"Y-your eye-s, t-they l-look so, s-so, pret-ty," I muttered.

We were now sitting on the sand just where the water stopped flowing.

Brittany turned to me and smirked slightly but kept her composure.

"You're c-cute," Brittany muttered back. I was happy I wasn't the only one feeling the strong hit of the cold air.

"Race you back to shore," I responded, quickly gathering my things and tredding through the sand.

Brittany was following after me, staring around to see if there was anyone around that could see our half naked bodies flying through the sand.

I reached the shore first, leaning up against brick wall and trying to catch my breath. Brittany ran towards me and began pretend punching me in the stomach.

I squealed and dodged her gentle hits but she pulled me towards her. Her hands were at my waist and for a moment I thought that this was going to be it. Suddenly I felt Brittany's fingers tickle my sides and I broke out into a laughing fit. I tried to push her away but she was fit and strong.

Finally Brittany grew tired and we began walking towards my apartment.

"You can come in if you like," I spoke politely.

Brittany nodded and followed in suit towards my living room. I noticed her gaze around my house like it was a palace. I liked things simple and I guess Brittany liked it too.

"Do you need a spare change of clothes?" I asked, pulling my oversized t shirt over my head.

"No, I'm good, my body will heat up soon enough." She dropped her clothes and allowed her body to be shown to the world. Although she had underwear on, her bra was see through and I had thanked god that this was actually happening.

We sat at the table drinking hot chocolate and staring out at the ocean. Our love for it was equally matched for different reasons. Brittany loved to ride the waves, I loved what was hiding underneathe them.

"I noticed all of your sea horse paintings," Brittany said.

I nodded, sipping my hot chocolate. "Yeah, they're my favorite," I said grinning childishly.

"That's really beautiful." Brittany had a serious expression on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what she was really thinking.

I wanted to say she was beautiful but that would be more cheesy than the time a guy asked me to prom by leading rose petals to a bathtub, where he sat naked playing a guitar. Well it was more creepy than cheesy, but still.

I couldn't bring myself to let out words so I simply nodded and continued to curl up on my chair and sip my drink.

"I have work early tomorrow, I should probably get going," Brittany finally broke the calming silence and placed her mug near the sink.

"Okay, I might see you tomorrow." I stood nervously infront of the blonde, twisting my lips.

"That's it?" She said, stepping closer. "You aren't going to stop me. I thought you brought me here for a reason."

I gulped and realize what Brittany meant. She wanted this just as much as me and the thought of our bodies actually pressed together made me weak at the knees. My stomach tightened and I tried to act confident as I stepped toward her.

I could now feel her warm breath against my lips as they ghosted over hers.

My eyes searched hers looking for some sort of approval allowing me to lean in. Then Brittany subconciously licked her lips and I took that as a want for me to kiss her, as if she was getting them ready for mine.

I leaned in and we kissed slowly and soft. Then I felt her tongue graze my upper lip. I allowed her tongue entry into my mouth and mine was eager at the contact.

She let out a soft moan as I traced small circles around her waist with my fingers. It only edged me on further and I deepened the kiss.

She was first to pull away, out of breath. I was equally struggling to control my breathing and I took her hand, leading her upstairs to my bedroom.

Brittany was already in her underwear so my hands eagerly roamed around her body. We fell back on the bed and twisted our bodies together in the sheets. Her right leg was over mine while my left leg was under hers.

Before I could catch my breath she was straddling me and thrusting her hips. She was desperate to feel something and I was desperate to allow her to. I wanted to please her in the most satisfying way possible and I began thrusting back rapidly.

She let out countless moans and whimpers that left me speechless. I flipped her so now I was on top. She smirked and pressed her lips to mine and before they parted again she sucked down on my body lip, causing a shiver down my spine. I moaned myself and began trailing light kisses between her breasts and down her stomach.

Brittany had her eyes shut tight at this moment, knowing what was coming.

I realized that Brittany's body had began to relax into a comfortable position while my tongue slid up and down her slit. Finally I sucked on her swelling bud causing a rush of orgasmic pleasure through both of our bodies.

I crawled my way back up her body and placed my lips on hers softly. Her lips trembled along with her whole body as I held her close.

"Santana," She said. Her voice sounded muffled even though she was right next to me.

I tried to answer her but no sound came out and I grew worried. What the hell was happening?

I rubbed my eyes and the whole room was pitch black. I could still hear Brittany calling for me but I had no idea where to look.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was back on the beach and my vision was blurred. I could see the outline of Brittany's face leaning over me, muttering my name.

"Santana! Thank god, you almost drowned."

I sat up in confusion and realized that everything I thought had happened was all just fantasy. I couldn't help but look at Brittany with flirtacious eyes and lean in.

One of her hands cupped my cheek and she deepened the kiss.

When our lips parted she smiled to herself and looked down at me.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared me." She then places a light kiss on my forehead and helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, walking up to the shore with her hand in mine.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" I asked hopeful.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I have work ear-"

I pulled Brittany by her hand and kissed her passionatly. She moaned slightly at the contact and licked her lips.

"I'm not letting you get away," I replied, walking backwards seductively and reaching my hand out for her to take it. She did and when we made it back to my apartment, the rest is history.

* * *

><p>She swam through the water elegantly. Passing by were dozens of sea horses, it was mesmorizing. For so long I've pictured this moment, holding her in my arms underwater and allowing her to see the beauty beneathe. The sea horses that passed by caught her eye and she appreciated them at that moment more than I did.<p>

I couldn't take my eyes off her and as we resurfaced, she wrapped her legs and arms around my body. I kept her floating, I kept her body warm with my own.

She kissed my nose and I scrunched my face up. She giggled thinking that it was cute. I just felt embarrassed. I noticed her tilt her head to one side and lean her lips into mine. The time it took for them to connect was daunting. Her lips hovered infront of mine for what seemed like forever and finally I felt the tip of her tongue connect with mine. She smirked and hugged me tightly.

I felt free at that moment, holding the girl in my arms and being surround by dozens of beautiful sea horses.


End file.
